


Touch

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Series: Let Alone 69 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep set frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Frustration deeply set in her bones when she found herself alone in bed. She blinked away the last of her sleep, but wholeheartedly wished she hadn’t.

 

Kara grabbed one of her pillows and held it to her face, screaming in irritation. She rolled onto her front, wincing when her sensitive nipples rubbed and pressed into the fabric of her pyjama top. A shuddery breath left her lips followed by a groan when she finally noticed the tight heat coiled in the pit of her stomach.

 

_Stupid dream!_

_Stupid **dreams**! _

It was the fourth time that week she had dreams leaving her unnecessarily _frustrated_ and it was _only_ Tuesday. She stopped keeping track of how _many_ similar dreams she had when it was obvious it wouldn’t be ending anytime soon.

 

“Stupid Alex,” she murmured, shutting her eyes and willing herself to go back to sleep.

 

If only it were that simple. The moment she closed her eyes all she saw were images of her most recent dream. Her older sister bare of any clothing, sweating and moaning her name beneath her. It should’ve been strange having _sex_ dreams about Alex, but _Rao_ it wasn’t and it only made her _burn_. Hearing Alex moan her name in every dream like it was some kind of sacred prayer made not only her heart clench, but her pussy clench; both begging to be filled emotionally and physically. Those moments of feeling Alex’s bare skin against hers made her _want_ and _need_ so much it was absolutely ridiculous.

 

It was absolutely ridiculous when her physical responses started to change whenever she was in proximity of her sister. She hadn’t noticed it until Alex would ask her if she was okay, if there was anything she could do to help, and that she’d be there if she _did_ have a problem. She didn’t know _what_ to do when the ‘problem’ involved the caring party. Things that were small and fleeting like a hand on her back or a friendly kiss on her cheek would either have her skin itching for more, or a blush blooming from her chest all the way up her face. All she knew was that she had to deal with the ‘problem’ before it consumed her.

 

Frankly… she did want Alex consuming her and that thought made it even more difficult in controlling herself.

 

She shifted in bed again, moaning at the pressure against her sensitive breasts. Another shift had her whining when she felt hot tight her nipples were. She wanted to reach down and pinch them just to relieve the ache, but _fuck_ she wanted Alex’s mouth. She wanted— _needed_ those pinks lips wrapping around the hardened nubs, sucking, licking and biting them like in the dreams.

 

Her hips bucked against the bed when her mind instantly conjured the thought of Alex’s lips around her clit, sucking it hard. She pressed her face into her pillow, screaming at the lack of _anything_ between her legs and debated about entertaining her thoughts. It was definitely crossing a line and only Rao knew how awkward things would get later on if she continued.

 

Her body had a mind of its own when her left hand slipped into the front of her sleep pants. Fingertips brushed along the cotton of her panties before reaching down and pressing into the wettest spot in the fabric. She whimpered in satisfaction as she rubbed her fingers along the piece of cloth. Her mind momentarily ran blank at the sensation of her pussy opening up and taking the damp panties in, soaking it in her arousal.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Alex,” she whined out loud. Her fingertips brushed her clit through the fabric, causing her hips to jump in surprise. She pulled her hand away and toyed with the band of her underwear. She propped herself up on her right elbow and carded her fingers into her hair, letting her forehead drop into her palm. Would she succumb to the depravity of her thoughts or would she stop?

 

She needed this as much as she needed Alex.

 

A loud moan ripped from her throat when she slid her hand into her panties, cupping her wet pussy. The delicious pressure against her hard clit and aching entrance gave her momentary relief. She pressed two fingers to her entrance, playing with her wetness before pulling back to stroke her clit. She could only imagine what it would feel like having Alex’s fingers touching her. A ragged breath left her when she thought of her sister teasing her and playing with her clit, making her beg for more.

 

With Rao as her witness she was more than willing to beg for anything Alex could give her.

 

Slow tight circles were rubbed around the hard bundle of nerves, increasing the burn inside of her core. Her body screamed for more, but _this_ just felt so good. It could’ve been Alex’s fingers or her tongue driving her crazy and she wouldn’t care as long as it was _Alex_.

 

“Please, Alex, please fuck me…”

 

With a few more unhurried passes over her clit, she reached down and pressed fingers back to her entrance. She slid her middle finger between her folds before letting it sink deep inside of her. One long exhale. She clenched her muscles around her finger, moaning as she rubbed her slick walls. One finger became two and her hips began to move, meeting every thrust she made. She cried out every time her palm struck her clit.

 

_“Harder, Kara?”_

 

“H-Harder, h-harder, Alex,” she quietly whispered, spreading her legs and driving her fingers deeper inside her pussy. She breath hitched when she pressed into a sensitive spot, shaking at how pleasurable it felt.

 

“ _Let go, Kara; let me see you cum.”_

Kara grasped at her hair and sobbed into her arm as she clenched hard around her fingers. Her body writhed in desperation, begging for another orgasm just so the bliss would never end. She wanted to be clenching around Alex, taking the woman so deep and cumming around her—on her— _for_ her.

 

As she descended from her high, she dropped her head onto her pillow, panting for air and moaning at the thick wetness that covered her hand. She rolled her hips one last time and reveled in the relief that washed over her. Her body twitched as she pulled her fingers out, but she continued to lazily rub her entrance.

 

She was so delirious from gratification she failed to notice the other person in the room. She only became hyperaware when she felt pressure on her back.

 

“And you _complain_ about _me_ starting things without _you._ ”

 

Kara could only moan when teeth sank into the side of her neck.


End file.
